Permanent wave hairstyling typically refers to a multi-step process for imparting a longlasting pattern of waves or curls to hair. The multi-step permanent wave hairstyling process typically involves the initial washing of the hair and scalp with appropriate shampoo and a thorough rinsing of the hair and scalp with water to remove both the shampoo and oil and dirt lifted from the hair and scalp, by the sudsing action. A permanent wave lotion is then applied to the hair. In particular, permanent wave lotion is a commercially available caustic chemical that reacts with the hair to permanently accept a specific wave or curl orientation. Hair is first wound onto generally cylindrical rollers with the roller size, number, spatial orientation and rolling direction being selected by the hairdresser to achieve a particular desired hair style, after which the hair is saturated with the permanent wave lotion. The hair remains in this rolled and saturated condition for a period of time determined by the specific permanent wave lotion employed and the intended hair style. The hair is then flushed with water to remove excess permanent wave lotion and a neutralizer is applied to terminate the chemical reaction of the permanent wave lotion on the hair. The rollers are then removed from the hair, and the hair is rinsed, dried and styled in accordance with the pattern of waves and curls imparted by the above-described process.
For individuals with long hair, it is sometimes desired to form long helical curls, generally referred to as banana curls. For that purpose, a prior art hair curler consisted of an elongated, flexible plastic rod having a cylindrical socket element attached to one end thereof. By this construction, the elongated rod was capable of being bent so that the free end of the rod could be received and frictionally held within the socket end thereof for holding the hair wound about the rod in place preparatory to the application of the permanent wave lotion. More specifically, with the prior art plastic rod elongated, and proceeding from the bottom of the hair, the hairdresser rolls the client's hair onto the plastic rod in an overlapping helical fashion. When the hairdresser reaches the roots of the client's hair, the hairdresser bends the plastic rod about itself and frictionally fits the opposing ends of the plastic rod together in a generally circular formation. The hairdresser then applies the permanent wave hair lotion to the client's hair to form the permanent wave in the client's hair. After a proscribed interval of time, the hairdresser rinses the chemicals off of the client's hair, and then detaches the opposing ends of the plastic extrusion rod, thereby enabling the hairdresser to separate the hair from the plastic extrusion rod. At that time, the hair has a permanent wave or curl formation for a prolonged period of time.
The prior art plastic rod, however, has several disadvantages. First, it is very difficult to get a permanent curl formation near the root area of the client's head. Using the prior art plastic rod, the hairdresser is usually unable to form a strong base curl at the roots of the hair. Quite often, the plastic rod is unable to securely hold the client's hair upon the rod, since with the slightest movement of the client's head, the plastic extrusion rod quite often migrates away from the scalp area of the client's head and thus does not stay secured near the root area of the hair. Hence, a curl formation will not be formed at the root area of the client's head. Furthermore, it is often difficult for the hairdresser to properly apply the permanent wave lotion to the client's hair when using the prior art plastic rod. This is a result of the fact that the plastic extrusion rod is generally tubular, and as it hangs off the scalp area of the client's head, oriented in a circular formation, it is very difficult and cumbersome for the hairdresser to apply the required chemicals or to rinse the chemicals from the client's hair, especially in the root area. Furthermore, when the opposing ends of the prior art plastic extrusion rod are fitted together in a friction fit, quite often they become prematurely disengaged, thereby separating the client's hair from the plastic rod. Another principal disadvantage of the prior art plastic rod is that often when the opposing ends of the plastic extrusion rod are friction fitted together, a vacuum may be created in the socket connection between the two interconnected ends, and thus when the hairdresser attempts to pull the friction fitted ends apart, it may become a very difficult or cumbersome task. The vacuum develops in the plastic rod because the socket interconnection of the rod is subjected to an environment of continuous and wide ranging temperature changes. The temperature changes are caused by the continuous application of the caustic chemicals, the rinsing of the hair with cool water, and the application of the chemical neutralizer. Consequently, quite often a vacuum develops in the plastic rod and the hairdresser must ultimately cut, and hence destroy, the plastic rod in order to detach the friction fitted ends. Even if the hairdresser is successful in disengaging the friction fitted ends, the client is usually subjected to a considerable amount of pulling and tugging, which ultimately subjects the client to a considerable amount of discomfort or pain.
Accordingly, it has been found that the prior art plastic rod may be very difficult to work with, very cumbersome to work with, and may sometimes be quite expensive to use as the hairdresser might have to destroy the rod in order to remove it from the client's hair. Furthermore, the prior art rod may subject the client to a considerable amount of discomfort and pain.
Accordingly, it is an object of the subject invention to provide an improved hairstyling rod for permanent wave hairstyling of long hair.
Another object of the subject invention is to provide for a permanent hairstyling rod that is very efficient to work with, and which detaches easily from the hair.
A further object of the subject invention is to provide for a permanent wave hairstyling rod that enables a neater and more professional appearance when in use.
Still another object of the subject invention is to provide for a permanent wave hairstyling rod that achieves a tight curl of the hair near the root of the client's hair.